Deadpool goes to Arkham
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: Tired of his life in the Marvel universe Wade Wilson has decided to explore in another dimension and ends up in the DC universe, his first stop of his visit is Arkham. Takes places during the events of Batman: Arkham Asylum.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**

**DDK here now I know you all been waiting on my other story which I'm not gonna give up on it's just having writers block at the moment, don't know what that means to be honest I was thinking it's because an author doesn't know what to write next, anyways until then I'm gonna write another story an hopefully by that time I can get back to writing the other one.**

**Anyway this is a story where Marvels very own merc with the mouth starts a new life in the DC universe only to be thrown into Arkham Asylum at the same time when Joker takes over. Oh and by the way if I write down Wade and Deadpool a lot you all would know it's the same person.**

**Rated M: will involve Blood and Gore, Strong Language, some Sexual Theme**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Deadpools inner thoughts"**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts"**

Chapter 1: The Mad house

The front doors of Arkham Asylum opened to reveal Batman standing outside the raining storm with The Joker kneeling next to him with his hands cuffed behind his back as the dark knight grabbed the clowns arm to get him up to his feet and starts pushing him forward to start walking as they were met with a group of Arkham guards that were armed with rifles and a bald headed man wearing a blue suit while holding a cane in his hands as the man only glared at both Batman and Joker at the same time.

"Hey Sharpie love what you done with the place" Joker stated while chuckling as usual with the sick grin like smile on his face that the bald man was disgusted with before slamming his cane down on the floor.

"That's Warden Sharp to you clown, Boles get him strapped in and out of my sight I've already have enough out of that red costume clown earlier for tonight and I'm already getting a headache from him and Joker at the same time" the warden spoke as one of the guards walked up and took Joker from Batman's grasp and walked him towards a stand up stretcher.

"Really another clown here? Oh maybe he and I should get together for a cup of tea sometimes haha" Joker said while being strapped onto the stretcher by two other guards while Boles took point of aiming his rifle in case the clown prince would do anything to escape.

Batman glared at Joker as he had felt a unsettling feeling in his head, "Warden something's not right I'm going with him" the dark knight told Sharp without taking his train eyes off of Joker.

"Very well then, Commissioner Gordon is already on the lower levels interrogating that other clown" Sharp said before walking off as Batman began following the guards that were taking Joker while making a note to himself to look into this other *clown* that the warden had mention.

Interrogation room

Commissioner James Gordon was not having a good night; first an unexpected fire had happened at Blackgate prisonforcing all the surviving prisoners, mainly The Jokers crew, then Joker invades city hall an took the mayor hostage which ended quickly when Batman arrived and was on his way to deliver the mad clown back to Arkham, now while waiting he was stuck interrogating an unknown man wearing a red and black spandex suit from head to toe was sitting across from the table in the middle of the room with his booted feet up and was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head as if he was relaxing , "I'll ask you once more, what is your name" Gordon asked the mysterious masked man.

"I told you already gramps, the names Deadpool, the merc with the mouth, the woohoo of woohoo's, the most awesome-"Deadpool would have continued until James stopped him by waving his hand.

"Yes yes you told me that already but I was talking about your real name and where did you come from an all" he asked as Wade stared blankly at him.

"…Well I would be happy to answer that….unless I can get a plate of chimichangas!" the merc said as James would let out a sigh before standing up from his seat.

"Sure you'll get that after talking with a friend of mine when he gets here" he said sarcastically before walking towards the door to leave and would wait until Batman arrives.

"Talk to ya soon gramps!" Deadpool shouted while waving at his retreating figure before the door slammed shut, "man what's with that guys problem, it's like he's got a pole up his ass or something" Wade muttered to himself.

**"More like driven him insane of talking about our daily life for five minutes"**

**"That's a new record right there!"**

Wade jumped up to his feet at hearing the two voices he knew very well," what the fuck man! I thought I left you two schmucks back home?!" Wade yelled at no one in the room he was in as the voices he heard were coming from his head.

**"Well we can't certainly leave since we're just voices in your head, and even if we can were not sure if we should be able to return to home"**

**"Speaking of which um how did we get here again?"**

"Well I gotten pretty bored in the world we lived in and wanted to see other worlds of what they were like, so I was thinking "hey maybe Stark Industries has some dimensional device to travel to other worlds because if Tony Stark can build a whole bunch of Iron Man suits then he sure to have built one by now" so I snuck in, blew some stuff up, found the device and here I am!" Wade explained after overcoming his shock and anger at the two voices that were still with him.

**"That's so cool!…oh wait didn't we make a note to borrow one of Iron Man's suits whenever we make a visit?"**

Wade paused his thoughts for a moment to try remembering what his inner voice said,"…you right must have slipped my mind, maybe we can do that whenever we get back" he said to them.

**"So how did we get here in the first place?"**

"Oh I thought this was some hotel the people here look great, greeting their guest with guns pointing at them when you walk through the front door, some nice bellboys kindly took my weapons for safe keeping for whenever I decide to leave, the manager here has a funny name Quincy Sharp" Deadpool explained as he remember meeting the guards and meeting Quincy Sharp himself.

**"Quincy Sharp?"**

**"More like Sharpie ahahahaha!"**

At this Wade started laughing himself along with inner voices that were laughing as Wade wipe his finger under the eye line of his mask as if wiping off a tear," I know right that what I said the first time, what kind of fucked up parents name their kid with shit like that?" Wade said before he continued to laugh while fallen onto the floor and rolled around during so.

**"As humorous as this is I don't believe this is a hotel, it looks more like an asylum"**

**"Eh…an asylum? You mean like where those crazy folks in stray jackets go to?"**

**"Exactly my point if you want to call it that"**

At this time Wade had stopped laughing and had sat up on the floor," what the hell man? I know they say that I'm unstable and all but that's just overkill of just throwing me in the nut house, this is bullshit" Wade said just then the lights went out only to be replaced by red lights as an alarming sound was being made outside the room," now what the hell is going on?" Wade asked in wonder only to hear echoing sounds of someone's insane laugh.

**"Does red lights, alarming noise, and laughing sounds good to you?"**

**"Only one way to find out, let's go see what's going on"**

Agreeing with his inner voice Deadpool would get up and walked towards the door that Gordon walked through only to find it lock when he twisted the handle, "hmm the door is lock, time to give these chumps what Deadpool is all about by making a exciting entrance" Wade said while rubbing his hands together.

**"Oh oh are you gonna kick the door down like in the movies?"**

"What? fuck no we blow the shit up" Wade told his inner voice, if anyone would have been in the same room and say him talking to no one they would think he was insane.

**"How are you going to do that when they took all your weapons and gear?"**

"You dare underestimate me? behold and be amazed" Wade said as he place both of his hands behind before he starts making painful grunting sounds for a few moments until he lets out a sigh and pulls out a C4 bomb in his hands, "Tada one C4 hold the mustard, I manage to smuggled this in with me, don't ask me how trust me you don't wanna know" Wade said while dusting the bomb off.

**"Your right because I have a idea on how anyways"**

**"Eww so totally gross"**

Before Deadpool would stick the C4 to the door he paused to turn to face the reader, "hey reader seriously don't ask, this was uncomfortable to carry around the whole time" he said before turning back to the door and stuck the C4 to it before pressing a few buttons to activate it as the timer went out to five seconds.

**"Uh wait shouldn't we have kept back at a safe dis-"**

KABOOM!

About fifteen seconds earlier outside the interrogation room

Two of Jokers thugs were done beating the guard to death with steel pipes in their hands as they were released from their cells when the clown prince of crime got loose with Batman now hunting him down through the entire Arkham Island, right now Joker had put these two thugs to use to retrieve the new comer that was inside the interrogation room.

Thug 1: "That'll show him not to fuck with us, now remind me again who we are supposed to get?"

Thug 2: "No idea the boss said that he wants to welcome him or something but he didn't say that we should play nice"

Thug 1: "Yeah Joker wouldn't mind a few bruises here and there or some broken bon-"

KABOOM!

Both thugs were caught in the explosion from the door as the two were now on the floor lifeless as Deadpool slowly walked out from the destroyed door he created as he saw the two thugs that were killed on the floor then took in a deep breath to smell the scent of his freedom.

"Now that's how you make an entrance, I love the smell of smoke from a bomb that went off" Wade said proudly at his work of art.

**"Hell yes that was awesome, those dudes probably didn't expect t the door to explode"**

**"It's a good thing we still have our healing factor, otherwise we would have been killed like they were"**

"Alright now that we're out what comes next?' Wade asked.

**"First we need to get our equipment back, then find out where we are"**

**"Yeah despite the clothing we kind of feel naked without them"**

"Naked I can deal with, long as I keep the mask on, but your right without our weapons we do feel a little exposed, any idea's where to look first?" Wade asked out once more.

**"My suggestion is that their being kept in the weapons area where the guards store their guns"**

"Right to the weapons room!" Wade said before taking off running down the hall and through another door that opens by themselves for him to pass through as Deadpool found himself in another hall with open prison cells, "huh this looks more like a prison than some nut house" Wade said as he starts walking down the hallways while passing by more dead bodies of prison guards.

**"Wonder what happened here?"**

**"What always happen in prison, the food taste terrible and got the prisoners pissed off that caused a riot"**

**"And we missed it?! Aww man that's bullshit"**

"Yeah no shit especially with all the chaos that must of happened" Deadpool said while he turned around the corner and passed up a few wall TV monitors were hanged up as the Joker would suddenly pop in.

"Hello is anyone there?" Joker called out that caused Deadpool to jump and turned around to face the TV's.

_"What the fuck? Is that a fucking clown talking on TV?"_ Wade thought to himself as he stared up at the monitors as The Joker laughed.

"Ah you must be the new boy here in Arkham, I was wondering where my boys were when they were sent to find you but where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself, Joker's the name and now the one in charge of the Asylum" the clown prince of crime said while making his traditional laughter as Deadpool continue to stare at him blankly.

**"Oh gods that laughter is so annoying it makes me just want to shot myself in the head"**

**"That or we can just shot him instead to ensure it never happens again"**

_"Good plan"_ Wade thought to his inner self's while he continues to stare at the clown who was now stopping his laughter to continue speaking.

"I don't know who exactly you are but let me be the first to welcome you and that I hope you enjoy your stay here, now I would love to chat and get to know each other but I have a island to run, a party to plan, and a bat to kill" Joker said his last words before the screen cuts off to the Arkham Asylum logo.

Deadpool continue to stare blankly at the screen that the clown was on the air moments ago for a minute till he spoke up, "what kind of a shit ass place is this that's being run by a fucking clown?" Wade said out loud.

**"You can say that again, lets just go get our weapons"**

**"Yeah so we can go hunt down and kill that annoying asshole"**

Deadpool nodded in agreement as he would resume his walk down the hall and around the corner until he froze in place and stared out forward for unknown reason.

**"Why are we stopping now?"**

**"That's a very good question, Why?"**

Wade continue to stare out before slowly raising his hand up with his finger pointing out forward, "Lo-behold" was his only response as down the end of the hall stood Harley Quinn wearing a sexy nurse uniform with her hand resting on one side of her hip while the other was playing with one of her blonde pigtails as she was smiling at Wade.

**"Oh baby I think we found a winner here!"**

**"Look at the size of her boobs, so big and round must touch!"**

Harley continued to smile at the dumb struck costume man before she spoke in a seductive tone at him, "like what you see big boy? Oh what am I saying of course you do, who would resist these babies?" she asked while Harley's hands grasp both of her breast from under then gave a wink towards Wade.

"Jackpot!" Deadpool shouted before he starts running down the hall towards Harley only to not realized that he was running straight to an electric force field barrier and was immediately being zapped that caused him to make painful zapping noise that caused his entire body to flash into a glowing skeleton for a few moments till the barrier dropped and Wade's body was steaming as he dropped back onto the floor as this caused Harley to laugh out in amusement as a group of Joker's thugs along with a knock out Commissioner Gordon being dragged by Frank Boles stepped out.

"I can't believe you fell for that you're much more of a dumbass than I thought, alright boys take him away and lock him up somewhere until Mr. J decides what to do with him, I have a bat to take care of" Harley said as she turns and starts skipping off while humming a song to herself.

Deadpool had slowly regain consciousness as he looked up to see Harley was skipping away before reaching his hand out to her, "wait…come back…boobies" he mumble out till he notice a shadow was over him as he look up in time to see Frank Boles fist coming to his face and Deadpools vision had gone black.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**That one went well I believe, and having good news I'm back on track on what chapter to write on my other story. The voices in Deadpools head would be the same voices from the new Deadpool game, which is awesome.**

**Next time chaos would begin as Deadpool gain his weapons back, which would be a pair of katana's and dual wielding pistols, and his hunt for Joker would begin. **

**Later folks, DDK out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**

**DDK here I apologies that it took so long but I'm glad that people likes this story, some may don't like it but that's their own thoughts and all but they still read the story anyways, hell there are stories that I have dislike but I still read them anyways.**

**Alright I know you don't want to be kept waiting here another chapter for you all and hope you enjoy.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

**For those of you are wondering which Deadpool thought is which.**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 2: Guns, Katana's, and Blood Oh My!

Wade didn't know how long he was out after being shocked, it could have been either minutes or hours even with his healing factor took care of any injuries, he could hear someone talking but Wade ignore them for a moment so that he could take in his surroundings as his eyelids of his mask open up to see he was inside some room with military grade weapons while two Blackgate thugs were inside the room with him as they seem to be having a conversation with each other.

Wade tried to move but only to find that his arms were behind him with hands tied up together tightly by ropes and he was sitting down on a wooden chair right in the center of the room,_ "well this isn't what I was expecting when I first wake up, I mean I did hope I would wake up and being bounded in bed with a hot naked chick on top of me"_ Deadpool thought.

**"One of our own fantasy that only exist in our dreams"**

**"So was that hot nurse with the big breasts was only a dream?"**

**"I don't think so, otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation right now"**

Deadpool listen to his inner voices talk in his head as he nodded in agreement,_ "yeah and speaking of which I wonder where she took-…..hey what the fuck is that asshole is holding in his hand?!" _ Wade yelled in his thoughts as he was staring at one of the thugs that was holding a long bladed sword that was in good condition as he was examining it in his hands.

**"That's one of our katana's!"**

**"Not just that look on the table besides those two guards!"**

Deadpool look to the side and saw his entire equipment was lying on top of the table right beside the two thugs as Wade started to hear over their conversation now that his focused was on them," man this blade looks sharp enough to cut your skin with just one little touch, bet it would be useful to slice the Bat into pieces" one thug said as he watched his friend continue to hold the katana blade as Wade tried to figure a way to get himself free until an idea pop into his head,_ "oh I know this is gonna hurt a lot"_ he thought.

**"What are you planning now?"**

**"Oh oh don't tell I wanna see it"**

Deadpool would look down to check his feet first as he saw that they weren't tied together before slowly standing up and tip toe his way behind the thug that was holding his katana while the other was looking away with a walkie talkie up to his ear trying to contact Joker to give them their current status as Wade would clear his throat quietly for a moment till he lean forward to the thugs ear to say one soft word,"…BOO!" he shouted causing the thug to scream in surprise and spun around to swing the katana sword as Deadpool jumped up high enough for the blade to cut through his waist and chair into two pieces as Wade quickly swung his tied up hands under him while in mid air till he drop down onto his waist and legs back into places as the two thugs stared at him in shock,"…ow that really hurt asshole…yoink" Wade said as he quickly grabbed his sword from the distracted thugs hand then stabbed the blade forward all the way into his throat and to the other thugs skull when the blade end exit out from the first thugs back neck as Wade would then yank his blade out and watch the two now dead thugs dropped down onto the floor with a pool of their own blood forming from under them.

**"That was so cool! Bloody but cool!"**

**"Well that's one way of making an escape"**

Deadpool would then face the reader, "you see that? When you find yourself into a tight spot like I did best way to escape if to cut yourself free, unless you have an awesome healing factor like myself" Wade would say as he turn his attention back to the katana sword in his hand as he flips it to face downward to cut the ropes next only to end up accidently cutting off his own hand when the blade as too close then turns back to the reader, "uh…I meant to do that" he said before picking his dismembered hand up and put it back in place until it was on right then turn his attention to his missing equipment that was on the table.

**"Say I've been wondering, shouldn't we had teleported out of the bindings?"**

**"Well we could have expect the Author decided to let us only do that when we have the utility belt on" **

**"Why would he do that?"**

**"Because he's probably too lazy to look up our profile to see how it really works and made it up"**

"Yeah you may be right but at least he's got us as the main character and not someone else like Wolverine or Spider-man" Deadpool said once he had gotten his equipment on.

**"Well your right about that part"**

**"Yeah better than those two any day"**

"Ok quick check up, Katana's?" Wade asked as he check both blades in his hands before sheathing them to his back, "check, Guns?" he then grabbed both of his pistols in his hands before twirling them around with his fingers before placing both into his holsters," check, Grenades?" he check his belt only to see flashbang style instead of frag, "what the hell don't tell me I grab wrong types again, shit I really need to stop putting them together they always mix up…oh well grenades are grenades, ok utility belt of teleportation?" Wade asked as he looked at the other end of the room then disappeared in a quick blur from where he once stood then reappeared at the other end of the room he was staring at a second ago," and check well that's everything we need…now what were we gonna do again?" Deadpool asked till one of the thug's walkie talkie started speaking.

"Hhheeelllooo? Anyone there? I wanted to make sure that our guest is quite before I get distracted by watching Bane toss Batman around….is anybody there? Somebody better pick up before I really get upset" Joker's voice spoke through the talkie.

**"Now we remember why"**

**"That clown with the annoying voice again"**

Wade walked over to the walkie talkie then picked it up in his hand," I think I got an idea" he said to himself as he cleared up his throat for a moment then pressed the button to talk through the talkie as Wade put it up to his mask covered lips...then he lets out a long loud belching sound through the talkie for about a few minutes till Wade calm down then dropped the talkie he drop down on his side on the floor and starts rolling sideways laughing.

"Why you…whoever you are I'll teach you to disrespect me like that!" Joker yelled before cutting off communication with the talkie as Deadpool finally calm down a little as he got back up to his feet, "ah man that was so good but now it's time to get out of here and hunt ourselves a clown to kill, teleportation do your thing…click" Wade said as he pressed the center of his utility belt then disappeared from the room.

Intensive Treatment Lobby

Within the center of the Intensive Treatment Lobby ten of Joker's crew standing around in a circle having a conversation, earlier six of the thugs were unconscious for a hour due to Batman passing by and knocking them out while he was following a trail of the now decease Frank Boles in order to save Commissioner Gordon, then after a hour later four more thugs had came by and woke them up and gave out some face painting to represent themselves as Jokers crew, right now four were having a conversation while the rest were patrolling their perimeter within the lobby armed with guns such as assault rifles.

"Ugh man that Bat can throw some hard punches, I feel like my head is about to be split open" one thug said as he held the right side of his head with his hand from where Batman had punched him.

"That isn't shit man I was being hung upside down under a gargoyle statue the whole time" another spoke as he was still feeling slight dizzy for being held upside down the whole hour from all the blood that rushed to his head.

"Well we won't have to worry about the Bat no longer, the boss says he has a special surprise for him" the third thug said as he was finished putting on the paint to make his face resemble as a clown.

"Still it fucking sucks that we have to stay here, this place is already starting to freak me out I would kill for some action right about now" just as the fourth thug finished his sentence Deadpool suddenly appeared right in the center of the group that caused the thugs to jump back in surprise.

"Finally about time that…."Wade paused as he looked around to see he was surrounded by four of Joker's thugs," you gotta be kidding me man, this whole place is infested with clowns!" Wade shouted out.

**"That first one we saw on the monitors must be their leader"**

**"Which one was that? They all look the same to me"**

**"The one with the green hair and ugly grinning face"**

**"Oohh that guy, yeah I hate that one but none of these chumps are him"**

_"Who cares their all clowns so they must die anyways"_ Wade thought to his inner voices as one of the thugs spoken up.

"Who the fuck is this guy supposes to be?_" _ he demanded before the fourth thug that spoke earlier answered while reaching down to grab a steel pipe that was on the ground.

"Who cares I said I wanted some killing action- *bang!*" thefourth thug was cut off in dead silence as a bullet went into his forehead as he drop back dead as everyone saw that Deadpool was holding out one of his pistols in his hand as steam was coming out from the barrel.

"You know I'm not just gonna stand here and listen to you chumps conversation, so I'll just go ahead and kill you clown face motherfuckers" Wade said before drawing his other pistol in his other hand and before the thugs could respond Deadpool starts shooting around from different style pose or angles while saying "bang" from each shot he fired as the thugs either tried stopping him or turning to run away only for their bodies to be filled up with bullet holes from Deadpools marksmanship till all three thugs were now on the floor laying on top their puddle of blood underneath them.

**"That was abit brutal right there but I can't say I didn't enjoyed it"**

**"Yeah but you did kinda missed that one in the crouch"**

Deadpool would walked up to one of the dead corpse that was layingface down on the floor before he pushed it with his foot to roll it over on the back before aiming his pistol to the groin then pulled the trigger as the bullet went into the corpse crouch, "there happy now?" he asked till the other six thugs with guns came rushing from the walkways from hearing the gunshots as Wade turned around and look up, "Really? More of you assholes?!" he shouted in surprise at seeing more of clown face thugs.

"Holy shit what happened here!" one thug said in shock and horror at seeing his buddies dead on the floor next to Deadpool.

"Who cares no one likes those assholes anyways, just shot the guy in the red suit" another said before all six raised their guns up and starts shooting at Deadpool before he disappeared from their sights," what the hell where did he go?!" he shouted before Wade suddenly appeared beside him with his katana swords out, "peek-a-boo" Wade said before cutting the thugs head off as blood squirted out from his neck before the body fell forward and over the railing on the walkway.

Overcoming their shocks the remaining thugs continue to fire as Wade would duck and dodge as best he could while taking bullet hits from his shoulders or chest when he rushed forward to them then starts slicing and slashing his swords forward to cut off the next two thugs arms off, as they scream out in pain and fallen onto the floor while holding their missing limbs with their hands as they started bleeding to death, then Wade would grab the next thug and stabbed his sword through the thugs chest while turning to used as a human shield from the remaining two thugs fire before Wade would throw the dead body at one thug then he threw one of his katana's at the other thug as the blade went straight to his throat as he gasp and couch out the blood that was coming from his mouth and as Wade had walked over to pulled his sword out from the throat he felt a bullet went straight into the back of his head as Deadpool drop down on the floor on his left side.

The last remaining thug that Deadpool threw the corpse at was breathing hard to calm himself down after he fired a headshot to Wade's back head as he slowly walked over to Wade's un-moving body then tap it with his foot to see that he really was dead," I did it…ha-ha I did it! Take that you fucking psycho path, no one messes around with Joker's crew!" he yelled at the corpse before kicking it on the ribcage side before he turned around and almost vomit at the sight of his dead friends as he was now trying to figure out what to tell Joker about this mess until he felt a sharp pain coming from behind and front of his chest as he looked down to see two blood covered blades was sticking out as he turned his head to look behind and to his horror he saw Deadpools mask face," but…but your dead!" he shouted as blood was now running out from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah I heard that line like a million times chump" Wade said before pushing his katana blades in opposite directions as one went up and the other went down as he cut the last thug in half as both sides fell down with inner organs and blood being poured out from the cut open sides as Wade would shake both of his swords to get the fresh blood off before sheathing both onto his back," well now that that's taken care of let's get out of this joint" Deadpool said as he looked around for a possible exit point till he spotted an air vent," eureka an air vent! They always an exit to the outside through a air vent in the movies" Wade said.

**"Not all the time"**

_"Well it's better than scratching my ass all day"_ Wade thought before he teleport himself inside the air vent and began crawling around inside to look for another exit,"huh too bad there weren't any witness around to see how awesome I was back there" Wade said to himself while still crawling within the vent, meanwhile inside another secured room Officer North was just staring at the security footage as he witnessed Deadpools bloody massacre,_ "oh shit that guy is going_ _to be more trouble than we thought"_ he thought to himself.

Outside Arkham North

Deadpool had crawled through the ventilation system for about half a hour till he found another vent that showed the outside as he slammed his shoulders against the bars a few times till it break open causing him to fall onto the small rooftop on the side of the building then he got up to his feet, dusted himself off, then took in the fresh air of the outdoors,"….you smell that? That's the smell of freedom baby!" Wade said to himself.

**"Smell more like a dead forest to me"**

**"Yeah but it smells alot better than a sewer"**

"No shit, hope we don't run into that anytime soon, now let's see what we got here" Wade spoke as he took in the view of the area he was in which was nothing much as there were dead looking tree's around, old crumble buildings, a sweet cool looking damage black car, some security outpost here and there,"…Wait a minute car?" Wade said as he took another look as there was a car that he never seen before as Deadpool teleported down on the ground right next to it.

**"Looks like it took some damage on the surface only"**

"Yeah but it still looks like in a good condition to still drive around, could use a little red painting though" Wade said as he ran his hand over the surface of the car.

**"Oh let's take it for a little joy ride!"**

"My thoughts exactly" Wade said agreeing with his inner voice as he took out one of his katana swords and stab it through the crack windows to shattered it open then slides in through and took a seat on the driver's side.

**"Wait don't you think that the owner could be close by?"**

Deadpool just waved off at the question," eh I'll leave them an I.O.U note for them like I always do whenever I borrow stuff, now let's see how do I start…" Wade was cut off when the lights within the car started flashing and the engines were roaring out.

**"What did you do now?"**

"Me? I didn't do anything this thing came on by itself" Wade said as he saw a screen right next to the wheel with a map of Arkham Island and a flashing red dot that was slightly far from their position as a computer voice spoke, **_" Batmobile homing beacon activated"_** as the car started taking off with Wade still inside.

**"Gah this car is possessed!"**

**"No its following a homing signal!"**

"Whatever it's doing it's gonna make us crash into that Hulk looking fellow!" Wade yelled out as he grabbed the wheel in attempt to steer the cars path.

**"The what?"**/**"The what?" **both inner voices asked till they saw that they were heading straight for a large muscular man with tubes hooked to his skin from a device on his back while he was holding another man that looked like he was dressed like a bat in his hand that seemed to break out of the large mans grasp as Wade and his inner voices screamed out as they crashed into the man and into the river as the Batmobile sunk down into the waters.

Arkham docks

Batman was walking with Commissioner Gordon to a boat that had a Arkham guard waiting for them right after Batman had used the Batmobile to slammed into Bane and into the river.

"You know I don't like leaving you here" Gordon said as he tried to convince the dark knight to let him stay and help.

"Joker claims he placed bombs all over Gotham, Gotham will panic and it needs you there more than I do" Batman told him as James Gordon let out a sigh in defeat.

"Alright but abit of a warning there's a man named Deadpool somewhere around Arkham Island, last time I saw him he got knocked out by Quinn back in Intensive Treatment but he could of escaped, it shouldn't be hard to know what he looks like but all I'm saying is watch yourself he may look like a fool but we don't know anything about him" James warned him.

"Don't worry Jim if he seems dangerous I'll stop him" Batman said to reassure the Commissioner before he started turning around and walked away before Gordon spoke up.

"By the way what was that Bane called ?" he asked as he saw Batman didn't stop walking but he manages to hear his answer.

"It's Spanish…for Witch" the dark knight answered as he intends to get to the Batcave on Arkham Island.

Arkham Sewer System

Deep within Arkhams old sewer Wade had managed to pull himself out from the nasty sewer waters and up on the side walkway as he was spitting out through his mask," Blah! Pew! Shit that waters nasty, now where do you suppose we are now?" Wade asked as he looked around.

**"Within a sewer system by the looks of it"**

**"It smells like our old bathroom back home"**

"Sewer system? Great I just had to open my big mouth about hoping we wouldn't be in one soon, well no point in standing around here let's an exit" Wade said as he got up to his feet.

**"You sure this is wise to wonder around an unknown sewer?"**

"Yeah sure it'll be fine, how bad can it be?" Wade asked as he walked into a random sewer tunnel as he missed the sign that was next to it that read.

**_"Killer Croc's Lair"_**

Chapter end

**Author's notes**

**DDK, well looks like Deadpool is about to get into another mess of trouble, what would happen when he meets and unlikely foe?, would he get to continue his hunt for The Joker so he could kill him?, and would he get to see the big breasted crazy nurse Harley Quinn?, and would he get his chimichangas?!**

**Tune in next time folks, DDK out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes**

**DDK here now I'm so glad on the reviews I got and some of you have given out good suggestions that I would have to think about, I might think about making one that involves Arkham City but I would also include a surprise appearance of a DC character in the future, won't tell who it would ruined the surprise but will be Deadpools greatest challenge yet.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

**_"Mutated/Demonic like talk" _**

Chapter 3: Tick Tock Doc

Deadpool has been wandering down the sewer tunnel for about five minutes and a few turns here and there and was walking on a path of floating wooden boards on top the waters until," crap I think were now lost, I knew I should of turn left back at that last tunnel we went through" he said out loud.

**"Who are you talking to again?"**

"Besides you two schmucks the readers, after all they gotta follow around to see how awesome I am after all" Deadpool explained to his inner voices in his head.

**"Do you think the readers like us?"**

**"Well they wouldn't be reading this story if they did"**

"Yeah and even if there are those that don't like us their still reading this, so leave this story now dislikeable readers this story is for Deadpool fans only" Wade said as he made a shooing motion with his hands towards the reader.

**"What about that other guy?"**

"What you mean what's his name in the funny bat pajamas? Meh I don't see him around so sucks for him, and even if he were here I would kick his ass anyways" Wade said as he examines his closed fist and rubbed it against his chest.

**"Yeah we would kick his ass if he were here"**

**"No I'm not talking about him I meant the _other_ guy that's standing right behind us"**

"Huh?" Wade asked as he looked behind him to see a scaly skin abs then looked up to see a large scale skin figure over towering him with massive jaws with sharp teeth poking out from its mouth and yellow slit eyes that were glaring down at Wade as he made note that the large figure was wearing what look like torn prison pants, chain cuffs around its wrist and legs, and a electrical collar wrapped up around its neck as Wade was froze up at the sight of the large creature before him.

Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc has been staring down at Deadpool for a few minutes till he took in a deep breath through his nose before speaking, **_"Who dares enter my lair?"_** Croc spoke in a angry tone as he watch as Deadpool gasp then jump back and pointed at him with his finger.

"Holy shit you're The Lizards long lost little brother!" Wade shouted out as Croc now gave out a confused expression on his face as best he could as he never heard of this "Lizard" person that Wade said before shaking his head and went back to anger again.

**_"Are you an idiot or something? I'm Killer Croc! And I demanded you to tell me what are you doing in my lair!"_** Croc shouted in Wade's face when he lean down as Deadpool could only hold his masked nose with his hand while waving the other hand in the air at the smell of Croc's mouth breath.

"Phew! What the hell have you been eaten man? Here let me help you out" Deadpool said as he reached into one of his hidden pockets on his suit to pull out a spray bottle before using it to spray inside of Croc's mouth as Croc would suddenly stand back up and would hold his neck with his hands as he starts coughing up violently.

**_"*Cough cough* what the hell was that stuff you just spray into my mouth?!"_** Croc asked while still holding his neck as he felt his eyes were starting to water abit.

"Oh that was just pepper spray, I ran out of peppermint kind a while back so I had to replace it with this" Wade answered as he placed the spray back before looking up to see Croc's pissed off expression on his face,"….you seem really pissed off Croc-ky" he said to the mutated man.

**_"I'll kill you and rip your flesh an bones apart!"_** Croc yelled as he lunged at Deadpool till suddenly the red suited merc disappeared and made Croc crashed into the wooden platform and into the waters as Wade re-appeared safely onto another platform.

**"Hahaha **it** sounded like he said balls with that voice"**

**"Don't get too cocky…"**

**"Hahaha! You said cocky"**

**"Focus! We can't stay here on these platforms we need to get moving right away and get out of this sewer"**

"Ok ok your right I was getting tired of this place anyways" Wade said as he started running down the path of floating wooden platforms.

**"Wait don't run or…!"**

Wade came to a sudden stop when straight ahead Croc pop out from the waters and onto the platform he was now standing on and blocking Wade's path, **_"I don't know who you are but you'll never leave here alive" _**Croc told Wade as he starts jogging forward towards Deadpool.

"Oh yeah? Say that again with a mouthful of bullets ass-…what the hell?!" Deadpool shouted when he reach his hands down to his holsters where his pistols were only to find it empty as he looked up to see Croc was about to grab him when Deadpool teleported himself again causing Croc to once again fall into the waters as Wade re-appeared once more and was now checking his empty holsters,"_ where the hell did my guns go?" _he thought out loud.

**"They probably slipped out when dive into the river with that car"**

**"And there's not enough room for us to use our Katana's in close combat"**

_"If that's the case then there's only one thing left to do" _Wade thought to his inner voices.

**"And what's that?"**

**"Yeah what?"**

Right before Wade could answer Croc pop out from the waters behind him and lets out a beast like roar that echoed through the sewers," run away!" Wade yelled as he starts sprinting down the path with Croc hot on his tail.

**"Dude will never lose him like this, he's getting closer!"**

**"Wait don't we still have the flash bangs?"**

_"Eureka that's it!"_ Wade thought as he stopped, grabbed one of his flashbang grenades, and turned around with his arm cocked back to throw before saying," Eat flashes you piece of shit!" Wade yelled before throwing the grenade as Croc made a dead stop when he saw the grenade flying in his path and had no time to duck out the way as the object hits him in the chest and…nothing happened as both Croc and Wade looked down to see that the flashbang still had the pin that was meant to be pulled as Croc looked up at Deadpool to give him a "what the fuck" look while Wade turn to the Author.

"Hey Author you were suppose to make me pull the pin first before throwing it jackass!" Deadpool yelled before Croc's roaring broke his attention and switch to a panic like state as Wade looked around until he saw a open sewer pipe on the wall, _"I don't know what the Author is planning but it's gotta be better than being lunch for lizard boy"_ he thought before diving into the pipe and barely missing one of Croc's claw hands from grabbing him as Wade began crawling up through the pipe,**_ "Grr you can't escape me forever, I got your scent and I will hunt you down you hear me?!"_** Wade heard Croc's voice but choose to continue going up on the pipe.

Arkham Mansion

Deadpool continued his journey of crawling "Yuck this pipe smells, hope the exit is up ahead soon" he said to himself.

**"It smells like poo"**

**"No doubt that we're right underneath someone's bathroom"**

"If I have to crawl out of the toilet I'm gonna kill the Author for this" Wade said as he found that his pathway was leading him up and he could see some light coming from the drainage holes, "finally a way out" Wade said as he pulled out one of his katanas and used it to pushed the lid up and off to make an opening for him to crawl out of the passage he was in.

When he pop his head up and looked around he saw that he was in the men's restroom with a decease body of an Arkham guard not too far away from him as he started climbing out Deadpool would walked out the restroom and into the big hallway with the TV monitor screens showed Jokers face on it.

"Ah there you are I've been wondering where you run off to, I didn't think that it would be this hard to find someone wearing red and black tights, why I feel like a terrible host between getting rid of Batman and finding formula I have forgotten all about you" Joker said in a fake sad tone before he starts laughing up again.

"Listen chuckles I've just about had it with you, so why don't you come on out here face to face so that I can slice off that grinning face of yours" Wade said while he pulled one of his katanas out and wave it around at the screen to prove his point.

"Oh someone seems abit cranky, is it because that he was not invited to the party? Tell you what I'll add your name to the guest list mister…"Joker paused hinting of wanting to know Wade's name.

"Deadpool" Wade simply answered him before putting his katana away by sheathing it to his back.

"Deadpool huh? Well then I'll be sure to have Harley add your name to the guest list right after your examine with Dr. Crane, in the meantime stay where you are so I can keep an eye on you!" Joker said in a demanding tone before the screen cuts off.

"Like hell that I'm just gonna stick around here" Wade said as he was just turning around till someone stabbed him in the chest with four needles as Wade pushed the figure off and held his head as he suddenly felt dizzy, _"ugh why does my head hurt?"_ Deadpool thought as his vision was blurry till he heard a wicked demonic laugh echoing through the hall that caused Wade to grab his ears in pain till the laughter stopped as the same person who laughed spoke.

**_"Ah just in time for your appointment, shall we begin?"_** Wade looked up to see a giant figure of a skinny type man that wore a hood over his head while wearing what look like a gas mask with open mouth with stitches till attached to the lips along with glowing yellow eyes and on his right hand were the four needle shots attached to his fingers with yellow tubes hooked up onto the gauntlet on his wrist,**_ "my name is Dr. Jonathan Crane, but you will come to know me as The Scarecrow now then let's begin our session shall we, what is your greatest fear?"_** Scarecrow asked as his eyes started glowing that blinded Deadpools vision.

When the blinding light cleared up Deadpool founding himself on a small boat ride as he looked around to see little figures of a small village as the tiny people were gathered around and started singing "It's a Small World after all" as Wade started screaming out," AHH No not that fucking song!, make it stop make it stop!" Deadpool scream out as he grab both of his katanas and jump off the boat as he starts slashing around everywhere to destroy everything around him to make the song stopped as Wade was in a rampage until he stopped his actions and was breathing hard as the image he was seeing soon change to a scene where all of Jokers thugs were now chopped up into bloody pieces within the same hall he was in after talking with Joker.

**"What in the world happened there?"**

**"Yeah you just started screaming out and slice up everyone soon as those clown goons came in"**

Wade only shook his head before sheathing his katanas back," you don't want to know trust me" he said as Joker pops back onto the screen laughing.

"Hahaha! What a performance, so brutal so bloody so much carnage! You my friend can count yourself invited to my little homecoming party as my special guest" Joker said before he vanished from the screen again as Deadpool only shook in anger.

"I really hate that guy" Wade said as he started walking off down the hall in order to leave area before someone else might come as he exited out through the door and enter what look like a main hall of the building as Deadpools anger quickly vanished when he spotted Harley Quinn walking towards a door on the other side from where he was as she was humming some song before walking through the door and closed it.

**"Oh shit it's her! The hot nurse with the big breasts!"**

**"Are we just going to stand here all day gawking or are we going ask her out?"**

**"Hell yeah let's do that maybe we'll get lucky enough to bed her!"**

**"Now you're talking let's go get that hot ass"**

Agreeing with his inner voices Wade raised his hand up in attempted to call her out before he would start running off after her," hey hot stuff wait for-"Wade didn't finished his sentence nor did he get two steps head start when a large bell suddenly fell on top of him as Batman floated down with his cape open to break his fall till his feet touch the floor and walked towards the door that Deadpool just came out from.

Walking around the corner of the hall that lead towards the Warden's Office where was held hostage Batman came to a sudden stop at the sight of a bloody massacre of Jokers thugs having missing body parts all around, _"this is bad, Joker running the whole Asylum and wanting an army base off of Bane's venom was one thing now it seems there's a serial killer on the loose, I have no choice life is in danger this would have to wait" _Batman thought as he ignored the bloody mess as he passed by and entered the Warden's Office.

Back in the Main Hall a black gloved hand was sticking out from under the bell as Deadpools fingers twitch and flex's a few times, "…..ow" Wade's voice came from under the bell.

Chapter end

**Author's Notes**

**DDK here that's two chapters I made in one day, sure the encounters with the two DC villains were short but I wouldn't count them out just yet and that Disney ride I put in can really make you go insane if that song is ever stuck in your head, a warning to you all is to avoid that ride at all cost if you ever go there.**

**Anyways more chapters coming up soon, DDK out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes**

**DDK here and I was a little upset of some missing words that were supposed to be there on the chapter, I double checked and it was fine till now, well I'll be sure to try and not make that same mistake again.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 4: Heellloooo Nurse!

Wade slowly woke up to find that he was lying down on the floor in his old apartment back in his dimension, as he got up and looked around Wade saw someone was sitting down on his couch that appeared to be a woman with a hood over her head as she was holding a cup of tea in one hand while the other was holding a small plate to place the tea cup down on.

"Hello darling, it's been awhile now" Death spoke to him after sipping her tea as Deadpool would suddenly turn to the reader.

"For those of you that don't know the Author is abit lazy at the moment to describe Death's appearance, so in order to help you all check out my new awesome game Deadpool where you can see a better image of Death herself" Deadpool told the readers before turning back to the mistress of darkness herself, "Death baby! What are you doing here? What am I doing here? And why are we in my old apartment?" Wade asked as he had like million questions in his head right now before dropping down on a empty spot on the couch next to her as Death let the tea set to hover in mid air before turning to face him.

"You've been crushed to near death love and as always our time together is running short so I'll make this quick, no matter where you go be it traveling around the world or through other dimensions you'll never be rid of me" Death said as she leans forward with her hand out and placed right under Wade's chin as she strokes there that caused the merc to lean forward towards her touch.

"Ohhoho I don't think I ever want to get rid of you sugar skull" Deadpool said that caused a smile to form on Deaths lips while she kept stroking his chin then moved up to stroke his right cheek.

"Good, do try and have fun dear" Death said to Wade before his entire vision turn white then turns dark then he felt a slight pain on his ribs as if someone had stomp on him.

Arkham Mansion Main hall

Four of Jokers thugs were able to move the giant bell enough to drag Deadpools crushed body out and let him laid onto the floor as they looked down at the unmoving body.

"Is he dead?" one thug asked only to be smack in the head by the closes thug next to him.

"Of course he's dead you idiot, a fucking bell dropped right on top of him no one can survive that" the second thug that hit the first told him.

"I've heard rumors that he took a bullet to the head and was still moving" the third thug told the group.

"Where the hell you heard a rumor like that? Have you been on dope again? Besides I've heard from the boss that he cut down some of our guys into tiny pieces but he doesn't look so tough now" the fourth thug said as he stomped his foot onto Deadpools ribs as this action caused Wade to shot his white eyelids wide open that caused the four thugs to jump back in surprise while Wade jump up to his feet," Holy shit he's still alive!" the fourth thug yelled and before he knew it Wade had drew one of his katanas and slice off his right leg as the thug fell down holding his bleeding missing limb before Deadpool turn around and starts cutting off the other three thugs that tried to get the jump on him as they all laid dead onto the ground covered in their own blood.

"Shit I hate to wake up being surrounded by fucking clowns" Wade said as he shook his katana to get the blood off before sheathing it back.

**"Bad enough for having at least one clown running this place in charge"**

**"Hey where did the big breast nurse go this time?"**

**"She couldn't have gone far this time"**

**"Yeah but where to though?"**

"He's right this isn't an walk in the park, she could be anywhere on this freaking island, we need directions" Deadpool said before he heard a slight grunting sound as he turn to see that the fourth thug was still alive with a missing leg as he was dragging himself away while leaving a trail of blood behind, Wade would then teleport himself right in front of the bleeding thug as he bend down to speak, "hey you didn't happen to see a hot blonde nurse with big breasts did you?" Deadpool asked as the thug look scared at him before quickly answering.

"You…you mean Harley Quinn right? Look last I heard she took that old man warden to the Penitentiary building in the Cell Block area, that's all I know man I swear!" the thug said pleading that Deadpool wouldn't kill him.

"Penitentiary eh? Ok how do I get there exactly? I'm still new here and all" Wade asked him as he had no idea about the places around the entire Arkham Island.

"Last I heard that Batman was following on Quinn's trail and some of my buddies were blocking his path to stop him, follow the trail of knocked out thugs and you'll find her" the thug quickly answered as Wade nodded at this before standing back up.

"Well since you're the only clown that was kind enough to cooperate I'm gonna decide not kill you after all" Wade said before turning around and starts walking towards the exit till the thug called back.

"Hey your just gonna leave me here?!" the thug yelled while holding his bleeding missing leg in his hands to try stopping the blood from pouring out as he saw Wade didn't turn around and wave his hand off to him.

"Nah your gonna bleed to death anyway, take care chump!" Deadpool yelled before he walked through the door and left the bleeding thug behind.

Penitentiary Cell Blocks

Deadpool had followed the thugs example of following a trail of unconscious thugs on the ground from the Mansion, across the island grounds, and into the Penitentiary building at the entrance of the cell access.

_"Boy this guy sure to love leaving a trail of bodies as much as I do, only except I leave them not breathing at all"_ Wade thought to himself as he knelt down and took one of the empty shotgun shells off the ground as they were everywhere when he first entered.

**"Possibly another one of those good hero's that doesn't killed criminals"**

**"Hey that clown chump explained the guy was name Batman right?"**

**"Yes and?"**

**"You think he gotten bitten by a radioactive bat like Spider-man did?"**

**"Could be possible but uncertain, not every hero are born through freak accidents"**

_"Yeah but some had ended up cool, like that guy named…oh look a quarter!" _Wade thought as he open a metal gate that was on the floor and hops inside the ventilation shaft, just as he went inside Batman had came from around the corner and ran down towards the entrance door Deadpool came through and exits out to the outside by slamming the door closed as this caused Wade to open the floor gate to poke his head out, "did you guys just heard something now?" he asked out loud.

**"Sounded like someone was in a hurry and rushed passed us while we were within the vent"**

**"I was actually too distracted by the shiny quarter to be honest…did you get it?"**

Wade held the quarter up with his hand only to take a closer look at it before throwing it to the side, "ah never mind it's just a dumb bottle cap, well no point in staying here lets go find this Harley Quinn person" Wade said as he hop out from the vent and walk deeper into the building to continue his search.

As Wade walked through the doors of the main cell block area he begins talking to himself once more," say if we find her where do you think is the best place to take her out to dinner, Italian or Mexican restaurant?" he asked.

**"Mexican duh"**

**"Yeah they always have good taco's and burrito's there"**

"Yeah your right plus they serve the best…"Deadpool was cut off when suddenly someone screamed and jump onto his back with their arms wrap around his neck tightly as if trying to choke him to death as Wade starts thrashing around to get the crazy person off of him, "Gah get off of me you crazy motherfucker!" he yelled while slamming his back up against the metal bars of the cells with the person still latch onto his back till Wade felt that the person let go of him then turned around an without hesitation drew one of his katanas and stab the blade into the persons chest where the heart was. Getting a now clear view of the person who got the jump Wade saw that it was one of the insane inmates with loosen stray jackets on was laying in his own pool of blood before Wade pulled his sword out and back in place onto his back.

**"Looks like the clown thugs aren't the only ones loose on the island no longer"**

**"I knew it would only be a matter of time before the crazy people would take over and now it's starting!"**

"Yeah no shit, between us and the clown this place has already gone to hell" Wade said till he suddenly heard a strange noise as he place his hand over his right ear to hear better, "Hello? What's this strange sound I'm hearing?" he asked to himself.

**"It sounds like some sort of crying from what I can hear"**

**"Like in a way when someone's sad crying?"**

**"From what I'm hearing now that's exactly what it sounds like"**

"and it sounds like it's coming from this way" Deadpool said as he followed the echoing sounds from the main cell blocks to another area that appeared to be major holding cells but as he gotten closer to one her could hear someone sniffing from inside as he turned to see Harley was inside sitting down with her hands over her face as she looked like she was crying, _"found her!"_ he thought to his inner voices.

**"Yeah but she looks so sad all of a sudden"**

**"Maybe ask her what the problem is or something"**

Following one of his inner voices advise Wade approached the cell as he lean up against the side wall next to the closed bars as he looked at the crying woman, "so why is it that someone as hot as you is crying alone in a cell like this?" Wade asked her as Harley quickly looked up, her tears had already ruined her clown makeup on her face, as she looked at Deadpool in surprise before an angry look expression came to her face.

"Oh it's you again the dumbass before, what do you want anyways?" Harley asked him as she was not in the mood to talk to someone that dresses like an idiot like him.

"Now now no need to get the attitude like that, I think we gotten off on the wrong foot earlier lets introduce ourselves, the names Wade Wilson but I'm also known as Deadpool" Wade told her as this caused Harley to stand up and faced him with an confuse look on her face.

"Deadpool? You mean you're the one that Puddin told me to add onto the list?" Harley asked him as it was Wade's turn to be confused.

"Huh? Who exactly is Puddin? Like chocolate pudding or vanilla pudding?" Wade asked as he saw Harley made a gasp in surprise.

"You mean to tell me you don't know who The Joker is?" Harley asked as Wade thought for a moment before something hits him.

"Wait a minute he doesn't happen to be that clown with the green hair, wears a purple suit, and has a twisted grin like smile on his face that he likes to laughs a lot?" he asked as Wade saw Harley nodded her head from every question he asked, "….nope never heard of him, kind of dumb looking to be honest" Wade said as he saw that Harley got pissed and grabbed the bars with her hands.

"Hey you can't talk to my Puddin like that! I happened to be his girlfriend and he's…" Harley was about to continue till Wade cut her off by speaking for her.

"Not here now, tell me if he's your so called boyfriend then how come he hasn't send anyone to come set you free or come here himself to do so" he asked and just when she was about to answer Wade cut her off again, " and when was the last time that he even take you out to dates? Like going out to dinner or go see a movie an shit like that, and does he even say I love you everyday if he was your boyfriend?" Wade asked her.

Harley was quite for a moment as she tried to remember the events that he questioned but the truth was that despite Deadpools idiocy he was somewhat right, sure since they first met Joker had flirted with her when he was her patient back in Arkham and she listen an believed every word he spoke out enough for her to help him break out and then ran away with him but since then all Joker had done was abuse her and forget about their dates whenever she asked when they would go out, used her as bait to being captured by Batman when Joker makes his escape while she would only find her own ways to free herself from jail when he didn't came to bust her out, and not once that every time she pour her heart out to him that her Puddin haven't return them back to her as new tears started watering up in Harley's eyes as she hung her head down, "…your right" she said in a whisper to herself.

Wade watched her for a moment and saw that she hung her head down as he lets out a sigh before pushing away from the wall of the cell he was leaning on, "look how bout I get you out first because I hate seeing a pretty girl like you being sad and trapped in there" Deadpool said as he looked at the cell number then turn around to see what look like a control room for the cells before he teleported himself inside the room and look at the control switches for each cell till he found the cell number that held Harley.

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Yeah what gives?"**

"What I always plan on big ideas, it's a back up idea in case we never get the chance to kill that clown jackass; step up push all the kinds of buttons where she feels abit depress, step two she gets upset enough to break up with her boyfriend, step three make her fall madly in love with us, step four kill the clown asshole" Wade explained as he presses a few random buttons but nothing happened.

**"Ooohhh I like that idea very much"**

**"Hhmm interesting plan but what happens to her after it succeeds?"**

"We keep her around of course, to be honest she and I have a bit in common, that and I do love hot crazy chicks" Wade said as he did one solution when dealing with security locks, he took out one of his katanas and stab it through to break it as the bar gates to Harley's cell open up.

**"Yeah and she's got a great body too"**

**"I completely agree with that, let's do it"**

Seeing that they were in a agreement Wade would teleport himself back to Harley's cell just as she was now stepping out, "Ok now that your free wha-" Wade was cut off when Harley grabbed him by the sides of his head with both her hands, using her thumbs to slip under and pulled his mask up a little over his mouth, then pressed her own lips fully against his as Wade was stunned by the surprised deep kiss he was getting from the hot busty blonde woman.

**"Holy Shit!"**

**"You can say that again!"**

Wade was too froze up to even respond back as it was all so sudden until he felt Harley removed her lips from his then pulled his mask back down to cover his face as Wade continue to stare on at Harley as she blonde woman only smiled at him before patted his cheek with her hand, "Thanks a lot hot stuff" she told him then she took a step back and turned around before starting to walk off to the exit.

Wade continue to stare off at her retreating form through the door before it closed behind her as he felt himself getting lightheaded before mumbling, "Deadpool likes…" he said before Wade fallen backwards onto his back.

Chapter End

**Authors Notes**

**Well I hope you like this chapter much as I do, especially with the last part, as for your reviews some had suggested some good ideas that I'll have to think over, anyways see you in the next chapter everyone and for more Deadpool awesomeness.**

**DDK out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes**

**DDK here I've read the reviews and I would have to agree that I would make a story involving Deadpool in Arkham City, I mean who wouldn't want him involve anyways but I'm not gonna tell on what's gonna happen though don't want to spoil it.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 5: At last we meet!

Wade had woken up on the floor at the center room of the holding cells as he just had a the strangest and most wonderful dream," ah what a dream, a hot big breasts blonde giving me one hell of a kiss though it felt so real" Wade said as he touched his mask covered lips with his hand.

**"That's because it was real, and what a kiss it was"**

**"Yeah who would of thought that there would be a good kisser like her"**

Wade was a bit stunned to learn that it was real but he was quickly overjoyed as sprang up to his feet and thrust his fist in mid air in front of him, "hell yes! She is defiantly worth keeping around…eh wait where she ran off to this time?" Wade asked noticing that he was alone once more.

**"It looked like she left us a note"**

Listening of what his inner voice said Wade looked down to finally notice that a note was sticking onto his chest as he picked it up with his hand and starts reading.

_Dear Deadpool:_

_I would like to thank you for making me realize something that I was so blind of and now I know what I must do, right now by the time you read this I would be leaving the island right now because of what is about to happen next of Mr. J's plan, so if you're looking for him he's in a secrete lab within the Botanical Gardens on Arkkham Island but for how long I'm not certain so you would need to hurry before Batman catches him first._

_Anyways I best be going now so if you survive long enough maybe I'll see you again one day whenever you're in Gotham._

_Love Harley Quinn._

_PS: Not bad for having scar tissue lips._

Deadpool read the note over as he saw there was a lipstick kiss stain at the end of the paper while re-reading the last part words she wrote down, "Wow she notice that and still kisses me, though I don't think I should risk it of showing off my face, hell even I don't want to see it why you think I wear a damn mask all the time" Wade said before folding the note up to place in one of his pockets.

**"Well besides the bad news that she left at least she given us a clue on where to find Joker"**

**"In the gardens on the island right? But how are we gonna get there?"**

"This is how were gonna get there, one crate please" Wade said as a large wooden crate had fallen onto the floor as Deadpool went over and opened the top before climbing inside of the box, from there random sounds of drills, jackhammers, buzz saws, and any other type of tools used for construction can be heard as the wooden crate soon fell apart and there stood Deadpool standing next to a large cannon at the center of the room, "behold folks a cannon!" Wade said to the readers before he position it to aim up at the roof windows before climbing inside the large barrel and sticking half of his upper body out while his hand held onto a string rope.

**"Wait wait your not thinking of-!"**

It was too late as Wade yanked the string and he was immediately fired from the cannon and crashed through the roof windows of the Penitentiary building, "Hell yeah!" Wade shouted as he was sailing through the air within the skies over Arkham Island.

**"Hey look were flying, were flying!"**

**"We can't fly!"**

Wade was sticking his arms out while continue to sail through the air as he felt the high winds blowing against him, _"Well it is good to have dreams I always say"_ he thought to his inner voices.

**"Dreams yes, real life?" **

As his inner voice left the question hanging Wade suddenly stopped in mid air then starts falling straight down, "Damn you!" he yelled while continue falling down fast like a brick.

Titan Production Facility

It's been about a half hour ago since Joker has last seen Batman when he dropped the Arkham guard he was using as hostage into the current electrical waters then block the passage way with stone ruble from an explosion he set off, but Joker knew Batman too well that he would find another way and the clown prince of crime needed more time to finished making his Titan formula which was why he sent his thugs out to slow the dark knight down for just a little while longer.

Right now two of his thugs were bringing in more tanks of Titan containers and Joker was just finishing up an loading the finished Titan serum into a dart gun when a crashed and screaming sound came from above as Joker and his goons turn to see Deadpool had dropped face first onto the floor.

**"Ouch that look like it could of killed someone there"**

**"At least we still have our healing factor otherwise we would be really dead by now"**

Deadpool would slowly push himself up as he lets out a painful groan, "shit that hurts like hell" he mumbled to himself as Wade got up to his feet and place his hands to his back before stretching backwards to pop a few bones back into place then he lets out a sigh of relief till he looked forward to notice Joker and his thugs that were staring at him. For a long while both Joker and Deadpool had been staring at one another until Deadpool quickly pointed out his finger at Joker, "YOU!" Wade shouted.

**"Its him!"**

**"The clown asshole!"**

"Well now you're not exactly who I was expecting but I must say my boy you've done well of finding me" Joker said to him as Deadpool quickly drew both of his katanas out and pointed both at the clown villain.

"Your fucking right on that, I've been looking forward to this all night since we first met when you're just on the TV" Wade explained as he been through hell of cutting down Jokers thugs, running and crawling around in sewers, almost getting ripped apart by Killer Croc and had a hellish nightmare from one of Scarecrow's fear toxins but now it can all come to an end by cutting Joker into millions of pieces.

"Really now? Well I'm glad that you feel that way and being as I feel very generous tonight let me show you what I've been cooking up" Joker said as he drew his dart gun out to aim at Wade at first until he turn and fired a couple of shots at his two un-expecting thugs as Wade watched in shock as he witness the two thugs slowly starts to change by growing big and muscular enough for their spine bones to be exposed.

**"What in the hell is happening?"**

During the transformation Joker was laughing the whole time before turning around and making his way towards the secrete elevator within the room then entered while he was still laughing when the doors closed shut as one of the transformed thugs now looked up at Deadpool then growled at him as one would beat his chest like a gorilla while the other would roar out at Deadpool.

**"Holy shit they hulk out!"**

**"Not a good thing indeed!"**

_"No shit!"_ Wade thought as he saw one titan monster starting to charge at him as Wade immediately teleported himself out of the way that caused the charging giant to crash into the wall then when Wade re-appeared he was unfortunate to appear in front of the second one as he was suddenly grabbed by the throat then lifted up into the air as he felt the mutated monster starting to squeeze his grip around Wade's throat as it made a mix growl and laugh together , "Can't…breath gotta…get myself out…somehow" Wade manage to mumble out while struggling to keep breathing as he flip both of his swords around in his hand then stab them both into the monsters shoulders as it made a roar in pain that caused him to let go of Deadpools throat as Wade dropped down and rubbed his own sore throat in his hand for a moment.

**"Watch out behind us!"**

Quickly turning his head Wade saw that the first monster from earlier was behind him with both of its fist closed together and raised high above its head before bringing it down but missed when Deadpool rolled out of the way then lung onto the monsters back by wrapping one of his arms around the neck then quickly covered both of the eyes with his free hand as the titan monster lets out a roar and starts swinging its massive arms around the air while walking towards the second one that was busy trying to get both of Deadpools katanas out from its shoulders.

"Woo hoo! Hell yeah giddy up ugly!" Wade shouted as he yank his arm to the left side forcing the monster he was piggyback riding on to go left and its swinging arms slam into the second monster a few times causing it to be knocked back and fallen onto one knee while Deadpools katanas were still stuck in its shoulders as the first monster was getting tired of having Wade holding on long enough as it starts thrashing around causing Wade's grip to start getting loose.

**"I think we just made him mad now!"**

Wade couldn't hold his grip no longer as he slip and fallen off the first titan monster off before it spun around and was throwing a large fist full punch towards Deadpool, however out on instincts Wade slide down onto the floor that the punch missed then Wade threw his own punch towards its groin when he slide betweens its legs as the mutated monsters green eyes when wide in pain as it covered the groin area with its massive hands then drop down to both its knee's while making a painful groan, "bam! Right in the crown jewels!" Wade said as he stood back up to his feet.

**"Yeah but at this rate we'll never beat them both in time to catch up with that asshole clown"**

**"There has to be a way to even the odds up a little bit"**

Deadpool had agree with his inner voice as he tried to think right quick before another groan from the second monster caught his attention as he looked at it with his katanas still stuck onto the shoulders till Wade felt a light bulb click above his head, "Hang on I have another crazy yet awesome idea!" he said suddenly before running towards the second titan mutant.

**"What did you have in mind?"**

"Easy if there's one thing I learn from monster movies is that to defeat a monster we need another monster to do so" Wade explained as he climb onto the second's back up then grabbed both handles of his swords, "ok ugly break times over, get up!" Wade said as he used one of his foot to stomp on the expose spin bone to get the beast to yell out an stand back onto both of its feet before Wade made it turn to the first monster once again, "get ready for the most awesome plan ever, Puppet Monster Brawl!" Deadpool yelled as he pushed the left katana swords forward to caused the titan monster he was riding on to punch its monster buddy with its left arm then Deadpool did the same action with the right katana to punch right.

**"Oh yes this is awesome, it's like were in a video game!"**

**"This is got to be the most ridiculous plan ever, keep at it!"**

Wade had continued using the second monster to beat down onto the first one into a bloody pulp enough to stop moving then all of a sudden the second titan monster Deadpool was on started roaring and thrashing its body around madly, _"uh oh I think he's got enough of being a puppet" _Wade thought till the second titan monster started running backwards to smash Deadpool off of him as Wade turn to see that it was heading straight to one of the strange looking wall tanks that look explosive upon impact, "Oh this is gonna hurt" Wade said to himself.

**"Brace for impact"**

**"Mommy…"**

When the beast slammed back into the tanks they exploded just as Deadpool predicted as he was shot up into the ceiling and broke through the roof glass while screaming while the second beast had drop dead forward from the impact as Batman had entered through the lab doors a few seconds earlier just in time to see the titan beast had slam into the tanks and had to use his cape for cover from the flames that headed his way before lowering the cape to see the aftermath of chaos that had happened earlier and wondered what had caused all this.

Elizabeth Arkham Glasshouse

Deadpool had scream the entire time that he was blown into the air then fell and crashed through another glass roof top and landed in front of what looked like a water fountain that was at the center of the next area Wade was in as he slowly started to get up until he jump back in fright when his two katanas fell and stabbed into the ground right in front of him, "Shit that was too close" Wade mumble to himself as he stood back up to his feet.

**"Indeed but where are we now?"**

**"Oh where ever we are it has a pretty garden all around"**

Wade looked around and his inner voice was right as the next area he was in looked like a giant garden house, "yeah your right but I have a feeling that something is abit off….wait did those vines on the wall moved on their own all of a sudden?" Wade asked and before his voices in his head could answer he felt something had suddenly wrapped around tightly from his legs an move up onto his body till Wade felt himself being pulled up and was hanging upside down as he looked down on himself to see that it was the same type of plant vines that he thought he saw on the walls, "alright who's big idea was it to have me tied up and hang upside down by plants, because when I get out of here I'll…I…" Wade was suddenly stunned silent when, while still being held upside down, he saw a gorgeous red headed woman walked out that was almost close to nude as show wore a Arkham prison top with only one button remaining closed around her breasts along with what looked like green leaf cover panties, her skin tone was green that reminded Wade of She-Hulks but has plant like vines across her skin while her bright green colored eyes would stare at him in curiosity.

"Well what do we have here? What kind of intruder have my babies caught this time?" Poison Ivy had asked as Wade continued to stare at her for a long time to admire her beauty before turning to the readers.

"I love this Universe" Deadpool said.

**"That goes double for me as well"**

**"Yeah totally!"**

Chapter end

**Author's Notes**

**DDK here and that's another chapter down, some of the area's I put in were base on the same area's in Arkham Asylum in case some of you wondered, seem that Deadpool always manage to exit from one trouble and enters a new one but some in a good way, I bet you all are wondering whats gonna happen next with him meeting Poison Ivy an all.**

**Till next time DDK out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 6: Short Bat

**"Man the Author sure did take long to make this chapter"**

**"Possible been watching porn all this time and forgotten bout us"**

**"WHAT!? and we weren't invited, that's just cold right there"**

_"Can you two schmucks hold this conversation for another time? We gotta story to follow here"_ Wade thought to his inner voices.

**"Oh alright we'll talk about this later….eh what were we doing again?"**

**"Being hang upside down by an attractive red headed woman"**

**"Oh yeah now I remember! Alright then on with the story!"**

Deadpool had spent the unknown time of being held upside down by the plant vines while staring at the gorgeous red head villainess known as Poison Ivy as she was still waiting for her answer,"…well? Its rude to keep a lady waiting you know" Ivy told him as Deadpools mask eyelids seem to blink as he thought about what she asked.

"Well the names Deadpool toots, I was hunting down this clown asshole name Joker so I could kill him but you see I fought these hulk like clowns through some freak mutation, some stuff was blown up that sent me flying out through the roof and crashed through here and that's how I ended up here hanging upside down by living plants from what I'm seeing" Wade explained to her as Ivy listen to him carefully as she gave him a smile.

"That is an interesting story Deadpool, not everyone I've met can say that they'll kill The Joker and live this long so…" Ivy paused as she leans her face close to Deadpools, who was still upside down, then she reach her hand up to stroke his masked cheek before continuing," how bout I take off the mask and give you a little kiss for luck?" she suggested while still smiling as Deadpools eyelids closed about half way as if he had a dreamy look on his face while still staring at Ivy's green eyes.

**"I'm feeling quite dizzy but she's so freaking hot"**

**"Yeah…wait a minute did she say "take off the mask"?"**

**"Gah ha she did! The face!"**

Deadpool was snapped out of his hypnotic state as his eyelids went wide and he quickly backed his head away from Ivy's face," Whoa hold on a sec Red, now I'm down with the kiss part but can't we just do that through the mask? Like with me leaving the mask on during?" Wade asked as Ivy looked at him as if he was an idiot or something before speaking.

"Why not? Every man in your position would die for the opportunity to make out with someone like me…don't you like me Deadpool? Don't you think I'm beautiful?" Ivy asked with a pouty face to him.

"Of course you are but it's not you that I'm talking about its me, I would like to have a hot make out session with you under this mask…well let's just say I'm not Prince Charming, hell I was lucky enough to get a kiss from Harley when she just moved my mask over my lips" Wade explained and at that moment Ivy's pouty face look turn to a mix of upset and jealousy look at the mention of her best friends name.

"You kiss Harley and still got away living? You kissed her!?" Ivy said raising her voice a little until Deadpool cut her off while shaking his head.

"No I got a kiss *from* her there's a difference there but it was still hot, oh what's wrong Red do I sense a little jealousy right there? I don't blame you every woman in the world would want a piece of Deadpool" Wade said till he suddenly felt the plant vines around his neck starting to squeeze tightly.

**"And every time one of them would try to kill us"**

**"That just makes them want us more"**

Ivy was now giving him a cold glare as she watched her plants starting to squeeze tightly around Deadpool's body, " I should just let my babies tear you apart and bury your remains beneath the Earth" Ivy threaten him as Deadpool still try struggle to breath before speaking out.

"That's alright…this is not the first time…I've pissed off a hot super powered green skin woman anyways" Wade claimed while still trying to talk as he had memories flashed about She-Hulk beating the crap out of him back in his own dimension.

"Ivy stop!" a rough male voice shouted out and just like that Poison Ivy stopped her attempts to squeezing the life of Wade so that she can turn to face the new comer while Wade was trying to get his lungs working again to breath in fresh air,_ "So Ivy is her name huh, I can dig with that" _Wade thought.

**"Even though she tried to kill us"**

**"Then that means she really likes us, but who was the one that spoke up after?"**

**"That's what I want to know as well"**

Wade turn his head to see some body building man dressed in a costume that resembled a bat and Wade could think of one thing,_" is that guy Wolverine? Cause that's a poor excuse of a outfit I ever seen and I thought Spider-mans outfit was terrible"_ Wade thought.

**"Why would anyone want to dress like a bat anyways, their blind and dumb animals"**

**"It seems that he's talking to the hot redhead, might be a good time to leave"**

_"Yeah no shit, I can always find the hot redhead lady later"_ Wade thought as she slowly starts wiggling himself out from the plant vines without anyone's notice as he fell onto the ground then starts crawling his way towards the door while Batman and Poison Ivy were into their conversation that they haven't realized that Deadpool had slipped away.

Wade had exit out and walked around the corner only to stop and saw that there was a large hole right in the middle of the hallway he was in," Hey asshole looks like you hit a dead end!" Wade looked up ahead to see more of Jokers thugs on the other side at the end of the hallway,_" What the hell more of those clown assholes? How many more are they? It's like if I cut one down then two more would take his place"_ Wade thought while staring at the group counting about ten all together.

**"Could they be brothers?"**

**"Or they could be clones"**

_"Either way they'll all die in the end"_ Wade thought to his inner voices as one of thugs in the group would continue on talking," you may have cut the other idiots apart in the pass few hours and look all badass but you ain't shit from where I'm standing" one thug said as he flip Wade off with both of his hands and that got Wade pissed as he grab both hilts of his katanas on his back then suddenly teleported himself across the large hole and right in the center of the group resulting in scaring the shit out of them.

"Fuck how did he do that, get him!" one thug said but was soon dropped dead when Wade sliced his head off clean from his shoulders as the rest would try to get the jump on the merc but in the end Deadpool would kill every single one of them when he swung both of his blades in every direction around him as he would stab or cut every thugs limbs off creating yet another bloody massacre,.

When he was finished Wade sheath both of his blades back in place on his back then dusted his hands off," well that's another group of dead clowns…hey what the heck is that noise?...sounds like a zip-line- " Wade didn't finished as he felt a heavy pair of boots kicking at the back of his head that caused Wade to fall face first onto the ground hard," Ow what the fuck hit me?" Wade asked as he looked up to see the same man dressed as a bat standing a few feet away from him and was giving out what looks to be a glare right at him, _"Yeah defiantly Wolverine material"_ Wade thought to himself before getting back to his feet.

Batman had watched Deadpool getting back up to his feet before speaking out," You must be Deadpool, Gordon had spoke of you a while back" he said while keeping an careful eye on Wade's movement while Wade himself placed his hand under his chin as he was thinking for a moment.

"Gordon…Gordon…say isn't that old man that I met from the first chapter named Gordon? I still remember that he owes me a plate of chimichangas he said that I could have some after meeting some friend of his, you don't happen to be him are you?" Wade asked as Batman facial expression remain blank but in his thought the dark knight wondered if this man was really a killer or just an idiot before speaking.

"I don't see how that matters, what does is that you killed those men in cold blood and have to be brought in, so I'll only give you this one chance to surrender quietly" Batman told Deadpool while he clench his fist tightly just to be ready to strike Deadpool incase he resist.

Wade however only stood there in the same thinking pose the whole time," hmmm let me think about it…" Wade spoke before he suddenly disappeared that caused Batman to lift his arms up in a defense position before all of a sudden his own cape was lifted and covered over his head," I'm going with no…Super Atomic Wedgies!" Wade yelled from behind as he quickly reached down and grabbed Batman's underwear then pulled to stretch it out and over his cape covered head as Deadpool disappeared and re-appeared again away from the dark knight as he starts laughing while Batman tries to get the overstretched underwear and cape off of his head," Ahahaha! That trick never gets old, it's like I'm walking on air" Wade said before continue to laugh once more till he suddenly stopped an look down to see that he was over the large hole in the hallway earlier before looking up at the readers," Oh I hate you mister Author…AAAHHHHHH!" Wade screamed when he fell down into the blackness hole.

Arkham Sewers

"AAAHHHHH! *Splashes!*" Wade had fallen from the hole of an sewer ceiling and into the running sewer waters before resurfacing again onto the side walkway while making spiting sounds once more," *coughs and spites* blah this feels familiar" Wade said.

**"De'ja vu all over again"**

**"Except we fell through a hole this time"**

"I'm starting to think that this is the Authors own sense of…." Wade paused his mid sentence when he notices some shiny objects that were floating by on the waters," wait a second are those my guns?" he asked as the objects were in pistol shape forms.

**"They are our guns!"**

**"Well what are we waiting for?"**

"Your right, hang on babies Daddy Deadpool is coming to save you!" Wade shouted before he dived into the sewer waters once more and starts swimming after his floating pistols," shit this water is cold….and nasty too" Wade said during his swim before reaching out to his pistols when they were within reach," ha got them! Did you miss me-" Wade was cut off when the water behind him exploded as Killer Croc emerge to the surface.

**_"I told you that I would find you!"_** Croc roared out as Deadpool made a surprising scream before Croc would dive tackle on top of the merc and into the waters.

To Be Continued…..

**"What that's bullshit right there!"**

**"That makes two of us and the rest of our fans"**

**"Still was funny about what we did to the guy in the Bat costume"**

**"I can agree right there that was amusing"**

**Authors Notes.**

**I apologies for the long delay, here's the thing I was close on making a good chapter on this part till suddenly my laptop died on me and made me lose all my writing for this chapter and had to restart all over again, can you imagine if I had lost this entire story completely?**

**Anyways let's see how Deadpool gets out of this mess this time and thanks for the reviews, DDK out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note.**

**Folk I have good news for you all, and that's I am going to make a sequel after this story is done, I have already brainstorm and came up with ideas for this one and the only thing I haven't consider is a story title and wonder if Deadpool should have a main girl to pair up with him or not, not that it's a real problem since I wanted him to be hooked up with some of the hot DC chicks I meant as one being his main girl in the Universe and all but that for a later time and I have a story to finish first.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 7: Back to the Sewers…Again

_Last time about five minutes ago_

"Your right, hang on babies Daddy Deadpool is coming to save you!" Wade shouted before he dived into the sewer waters once more and starts swimming after his floating pistols," shit this water is cold….and nasty too" Wade said during his swim before reaching out to his pistols when they were within reach," ha got them! Did you miss me-" Wade was cut off when the water behind him exploded as Killer Croc emerge to the surface.

_**"I told you that I would find you!"**_ Croc roared out as Deadpool made a surprising scream before Croc would dive tackle on top of the merc and into the waters.

_Present Time_

**"You think he's ok? How long has he been down there?"**

**"Possibly no more than five minutes and it's hard to see through those dark waters"**

**"You think he's dead? What if he's dead and we be out of a job of being someone's inner voice?"**

**"If he is we would of disappeared or that we would be force to search for another line of work"**

As the two voices chat for a moment Deadpool emerges from the waters with most of his costume torn up from his chest and arms while they had large bloody claw marks on his skin as he was holding one of his katanas with his right hand to climb himself out from the waters and onto the side walkway.

**"Dude what the hell happened? You look like shit"**

"Well it was hard to see anything but all I could remember is receive bite and claws reaching through my body while I was stabbing and shooting around at the large scaly son of a bitch till he got bored and let me go, but not until he rip off my left arm first and it hurts like hell let me tell you" Wade explained as he laid down on the surface, dropping his katana onto the ground to that he could hold his missing limb side with his hand to stop the bleeding," but I manage to keep my guns so that's worth the missing limb, though I still kinda feel funny like I can't feel my legs when I want to stand up" Wade stated.

**"That's not all that your missing than a left arm"**

Turning around onto his back Wade looked down to see that his entire lower half was missing as he saw his guts an inner organs hanging out from the bottom of his upper body as well as a large amount of blood spilling out," Oh come on give me a fucking break already!" Wade yelled out before he dropped his head back onto the filthy sewer floor then passed out from the blood loss.

Deadpools Dream

Inside a large fancy room there was a hot tub at the center with Wade sitting inside of it shirtless that showed off his scared skin tissues along with only his mask on while sitting beside him on both sides were Harley and Ivy , both women wearing red bikini tops as Wade had his arms wrap around their shoulders an both women were cuddled up against him . Together all three of them sat in the bubbling boiling tub with a large flat screen T.V hanging up on the wall as they were watching highlights of Deadpools awesome moments in scenes that took place within his awesome video game staring himself in it.

"So you see ladies this is one of the reasons why DC comics needs someone like me involve, I mean I'm already the face of Marvel comics not like that copy cat geek Spider-Man, or that short furball Wolverine, or the trashcan Ironman, or any other Marvel character" Wade explained as they watch Deadpool hand slapping an unconscious Wolverine multiple times over and over again," ah I can watch this all day, right Death?" Wade asked as Death herself was kneeling down behind him in her own black bikini swim set with her hood remaining on over her head as she had her hands rested on Wade shoulders giving him a smooth massage.

"Indeed darling, but wouldn't you rather enjoy the company of your lovely guest?" Death asked while running her fingers up from his shoulders and towards his neck as Ivy and Harley turn to him with smiles on their lips," she's right Wade, wouldn't you rather spend more time with us instead?" Ivy asked as she would pressed her breasts up against Wade's chest as she stared at him with lustful eyes while Harley would grab his head into her hands," Yeah what she said, wouldn't you like to play with these?" the jester blonde would asked as she pulled Wade's mask face into the valley between her large bikini covered bust as Harley lets out a giggle while Wade couldn't help but day dream of how soft her breasts were.

_"So fucking soft like marshmallows, I gotta be the luckiest son of as bitch ever!"_ Wade thought to himself," Deadpool?" he heard Ivy's voice as he pulled away from Harley's breast to face her," Yes my little red- AAHHH!" Wade screamed in surprise when a giant mutated venues flytrap suddenly wrap around his head causing him to wake up from his dream.

Back in the real world

Deadpool found himself that the flytrap from his dream was indeed real as it was coming from a strange plant that had suddenly appeared in the sewer, right now he was struggling to free himself from the mutated plant as he felt some strange acid like liquid was now burning his head,_" I couldn't have five fucking minutes of getting laid in my dreams without being eaten but no because something's could never wait"_ Wade thought as he manage to get the plants mouth open up just enough for him to pull his head out as his mask was now melted away exposing his scared tissue face which Wade quickly covered it when he reach into one of his pouches an pulled on a spare mask before turning to the readers," good thing I always keep a spare, I sure as hell didn't want to see my own face why you think I wear a damn mask all the time, but I'm sure you readers already knew that" he said to the viewers.

**"Ah man I was hoping that dream would last a little longer"**

**"What I'm wondering is where did that strange plant came from"**

"Right let me check right quick" Wade said as he pulled out a book that was titled "Batman: Arkham Asylum" only except there was a X cross over Batman's name and was replaced with Deadpool's name in red crayon as Wade open the book and read it over," ok…Joker sets a trap for Batman in Arkham blah blah blah…Army of Titan Monsters blah blah….ah here we go Joker injects Poison Ivy with the titan serum thus making her grow mutated titan venom plants around the island and right now Batman is trying to stop her" Wade read out loud before closing the book and putting it away," well that seems to be what these plants are….wait how long exactly have I been out?" Wade asked.

**"Given to the time to re-grow your missing limbs….I say about less than a hour"**

"WHAT!? you mean I've been out this whole time while this was happening? We've just about missed everything else that had happened, what have I been doing all this time!?" Wade asked loudly.

**"Trying to hunt the clown asshole so we could kill him?"**

**"That is what we been trying to do this whole time since the beginning of this story anyways"**

Deadpool was silence for a moment till he snapped his own fingers," oh yeah I kinda knew that, I was just testing you schmucks to see if you were paying attention, the real problem here is that Batman douche bag he could ruin everything if he gets to clown asshole first" Wade said to his inner voices.

**"But how do we find him if we don't know where he is?"**

**"Wait where did you get that book in the first place?"**

Wade pulled the book he was reading earlier back out before answering," oh this? I sort of…borrowed it from a guy somewhere, it's not important of who it's from what did you have in mind anyways?" Deadpool asked.

**"Well we can look to see where we can find Joker at, probably would have been useful from the beginning"**

**"Oohhh we can do that, yeah let's do it"**

Agreeing with both of his voices in his head Deadpool open the book up and read along the pages till he found the right one he was looking for," hmm says here he's being hold up in the Visitor Center of the Penitentiary where he's holding a special surprise party for Batman as soon as he stops Ivy…wait a minute wasn't that next to the Cell Blocks where we met Harley?" Wade asked once more.

**"Uh actually I was kinda distracted of how big her boobs were"**

**"To be honest I too was distracted as well, but at any rate we should get over there right away"**

"Your right it says that it would happen till that dumbass Batman finished Ivy, wonder how much time do we got left?" Deadpool would asked till suddenly there was an earthquake rumble and the venom plant that was beside him suddenly die.

**"I say not much longer, we better get over there right now"**

**"But were in the sewer how are we gonna get out of here in time?"**

**"From the way the water is running I say the current would lead straight to the river, we follow that then we would be on the outside once again"**

Not needing to be said twice Deadpool would pinch his nose with his fingers while taking a deep breath and jump into the cold waters as he let the current carried his body through the sewers.

Outside Arkham West

The water currents had led Deadpool out of the waters and into the Gotham river as he resurface and found himself shivering once again," bblluuurrr, it must be getting close to winter if this water is ice cold, so am in the right area?" Deadpool asked till he heard an explosion above his head as he looked up to see fireworks exploding in the night skies.

**"I'm going to say were in the right area judging from those fireworks"**

**" Oh oh I love fireworks, they always explode and means that there's a party nearby sometimes"**

"Right and if that's the case then we must be getting close now, I think it's time we make a grand entrance at the party" Wade said before bringing his hands out of the water and rubbed them together with a plan in his mind," Deadpool style".

Chapter end

**Authors Notes.**

**Well that's all for today folk, some of you had ask me some questions of what's possibly gonna happen in this story and you were right so far, some maybe disappointed that you all didn't see things you wanted and I apologies for it, wait till you see what I have in store for the next chapter.**

**DDK out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note.**

**Well folks this is it, the final chapter of the Deadpool Arkham story I really appreciate the reviews and for you all to read this story of Deadpools most awesome adventure yet, it one might be a bit longer than the others but it's worth it since I came this far. Now without further delay let's get this show on the roll!**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 8: The Last Laugh

Batman walked slowly, body sore with every bone in him possibly broken, towards the center of the cell block punching every black gate thug in his path as he stopped at the center of the room, infront of him was a mountain made from doll figures forming up to a tower where at the top lay a throne chair with the Clown Prince of Crime himself sitting on it while two Titan monsters that were once security guards were chained on each side the tower.

"You had to spoil everything didn't you Bats? Beating up Bane, feeding Scarecrow to Croc, slapping around Harley - my hobby by the way! - and ruining all of my lovely Venom plants" Joker said in a slight sad tone until it change when Joker started laughing as usual as Batman only glared at him from the bottom of the tower.

"It's over Joker" Batman said but deep in his thought even thought he may hide it well he wasn't certain how much damage he could take, the night had been very rough for the Dark Knight and he was still struggling to remain on his own two feet, Joker stopped his laughter after when Batman spoke as the clown villain grinned at him.

"Over? Why, my dear delusional Dark Knight, it hasn't even begu-" Joker was cut off when an exploding sound was made from above as both Joker and Batman looked up to see something fell down from the ceiling and crashed landed onto the floor within the large space between them creating a smoke screen fog,_" now what?"_ both Joker and Batman had thought at the same time as the smoke cleared to reveal Deadpool kneeling down on one knee in a style that Tony Stark would do whenever he landed somewhere in his Ironman suit as the red and black costumed merc would stand back up on his two feet and spread his arms out wide open.

"Tada! Live and in person, the one…the only…Deadpoo-…oh it's you" Wade pause and spoke to Batman when he notice he was there as the dark knight couldn't help but glare at him," I see that you manage to get out of that super wedgie I gave you, good for you now where was I…oh right, Deadpool!" Wade finished his sentence before quickly drawing his pistols into his hands and aimed them straight at Joker," you good sir are a dead clown" he added, before he pulled both triggers two batarangs plunge themselves into the barrels and when Wade pulled the triggers they exploded in his hands," Ah ow ow ow!" Deadpool mumbled while shaking his burnt hands before turning to Batman," you know you must be an alter version of Wolverine, because your starting to become a pain in my ass!" Wade shouted at him before Joker spoke up once more.

"Ah yes the other guest of honor, I was wondering if you were going to show up or not, but I'll give you credit though you got a lot of nerve to threaten me so why down I return the favor of watching you get torn to pieces" Joker said as he grabbed the lever that was next to him and pulled it back as he starts laughing once more as the two chained monsters were released while more of Joker's thugs would drop down from the guard railings to join in.

Deadpool looked around to see that both he and Batman were surrounded before turning to the Dark Knight," ok here's a thought how bout you take half of the asshole plus monster while I take the other half, it be much faster that way" Wade said as Batman looked around for a moment.

"Fine but no killing" Batman told him before he threw a few batarangs to the side at three thugs before he back flip away when one of the titan monsters charged at him then starts throwing hard punches at the nearest thug.

Deadpool however could only groan in frustration," man your no fun at all, fine I won't kill the assholes just this once" Wade said till he suddenly disappeared when the second titan monster smashed its fist onto the ground from where he was standing as Wade appeared again behind it and stabbed both of his katana's to the back of its legs preventing it from standing up before Wade would counter a thugs punch coming from behind by grabbing his arm then with a hard yank down and his wade pushed up Deadpool broke the thugs arm when he heard a loud snap as the thug cried out in pain while his buddies stopped and stared on as Wade would face them then cracked his knuckles with his own hands," but that doesn't mean I won't break any bones" Deadpool said in a playful manner.

For a long while Joker had sat in his throne chair watching his two guest of honors fighting and beating up his thugs, though he knew that Batman was violent in hand to hand combat the way that Deadpool was doing it would seem that he was enjoying himself of bringing pain to one of the thugs or two, resulting in loud snapping of bones being broken that caused the clown prince to tense a little but he remain calm with a smile on his lips till he watched Deadpool pulled his katana's out from the monsters legs he had crippled to Batman smashing it's skull to the ground causing it to fall unconscious like the first that the Dark Knight dealt with.

Once the fighting was over Wade would sheath both of his katana's back onto his back as he started talking to Batman," well that was quite a warm up wasn't it, say how bout we-" Wade was cut off when he turned in time to see a fist punching him right to the side of his left cheek causing Wade to be knocked to the ground hard," ugh cheap shot" Wade said with a painful groan as his vision was slipping back and forth between consciousness to unconsciousness.

Batman was staring down at the merc laying on the floor right after he punched him," that was for the wedgie earlier" he said in a whispered tone to him before he heard the sounds of hands clapping as the Dark Knight looked up to see that it was Joker that was doing it," nicely done Bats, you deserve a prize, how about your old pal Commissioner Gordon!" Joker said as he pulled another lever as a tied up Gordon dropped down from the ceiling and was being hang by the rope tied behind his back," say you know what? he looks a little run down, so let's pep him up shall we?" Joker spoke once more as he pulled out his dart gun that contained the titan serum and fired, seeing that the clown was aiming for his old friend Batman jumped up in Joker's line of fire and felt the dart hit him onto his chest before falling down onto the ground. Meanwhile Deadpool was slowly getting back up but fallen back onto the floor while holding his head with his hand as the world looked like it was spinning all around him.

**"oh it's so dizzy, I think I'm gonna puke if it doesn't stopped"**

_"You and me both"_ Wade thought to his inner voice as he too felt like he was about to vomit at any second.

**"I'm still surprised that were still aware of everything, that punch looked like it could knock a person into a coma"**

Deadpool would slowly regain his surroundings in time to witness Joker shooting himself with his dart gun and fallen back, at first Deadpool thought he committed suicide but when Joker reopened his eyes they glowed bright green as Wade witnessed Joker's transformation into a titan monster himself before grabbing Batman into his hand and jumped up into the ceiling while Gordon was pulled up by the rope as well, right now Wade was all alone in the room remaining on the floor with one thought in mind,_" were gonna need bigger guns….and lots of them"_.

**"I don't think guns would work this time, this would be a time to call in the military"**

**"Or super powered people like the Hulk or Thing"**

"Wait a minute" Wade said as he turned his head to see the dart gun that laid onto the floor as he quickly crawled towards it before picking the gun up in his hand and examine it," it still has one dart left…you two thinking what I'm thinking?" Wade asked his inner voices.

**"I don't get it, what are you think…..oohhhh now I know!"**

**"Wait I'm not sure if this is a good idea"**

"No choice, if were gonna face that asshole we gotta fight fire with fire" Wade said as he held the dart gun up and pressed the barrel to the side of his head before turning to the readers," folks get ready for your world to be fucking crazy" Wade told the readers before pulling the trigger causing the gun to fire and made Deadpool fall down onto the ground with the dart stuck in his head.

Arkham rooftop arena

Batman had used the cure on himself while Joker still held his grasp around the Dark Knight," you wasted the antidote on yourself? Haha now that's funny!" Joker spoke before throwing Batman against the electrical fence that shocked Batman nearly to unconsciousness and before Joker would march forward to finished him off there was a loud roar echoing through the night skies as a large figure jump out from the hole Joker crawled out of and landed onto the arena platform. Joker got a good look at the new comer as this one was seven foot tall as him with his body all large and muscular with his skin that looked like he was burned alive once, like Joker the figure wore torn pants but his was red instead but what was noticeable of all was that his face was covered in a mask that was similar to Deadpools except the white eye sockets were bright green colored instead," Deadpool my boy, is that you? you look different" Joker spoke to the now titan monster standing before him.

"Deadpool…." Wade paused as he pointed his finger of his now large hand towards Joker," smash puny clown" he finished his sentence before smashing his fist into his hand as Joker laugh at him before turning to the down Batman," stay where you are Bats, I'll be with you in a moment" Joker said before turning back to Wade as he starts walking towards him," and as for you Hysterical!, but you still ruined my fun by interrupting and for that I'll paint Arkham with your blood, so let's get ready to tango!" as soon as Joker finished his words a ring bell rang before both he and Deadpool lock arms onto one another as they tried to use their strength to push against each other.

**"And here we go folks! Two Titans clash in the fight of their lives!"**

**"Anyone got any popcorn around?"**

The two would continue to try pushing each other till Joker broke the hold by pushing his arms up causing Deadpool to stumble back a little leaving himself wide open for a second as Joker took the opportunity to throw a right hook to Wade's jaw causing the transformed merc to slam into the electrical barrier that sparked on his back causing him to yell out in pain while the Joker laugh at him but stopped right away when Wade pushed himself off the sparking wall and speared his shoulder right into the Joker's stomach hard causing the two titan monsters to fallen onto the wooden floor. Both were down for a moment until slowly they start raising back to their feet only for Deadpool to stop when he was on one knee as he threw a hard left punch to Joker's face causing the clown to step back a little then threw his own hard punch to Deadpools chest when both stood back up to their feet as both monsters would start exchanging hard blows while a couple of helicopters flew over the scene watching them fight.

"This is Jack Ryder reporting to you live, we are now witnessing of what was supposed to be the end to Batman's life as Joker had told in his message but instead we are seeing that the Joker is now battling an unknown person wearing what we believe is a red mask with Batman seeming to be unconscious but alive, right now it seems that the two are evenly match..oh wait" Jack spoke to the viewers as they saw that Deadpool had caught Jokers arm in time from a incoming punch then slammed his knee up into the clowns gut causing Joker to bend over in pain abit before Deadpool would wrap his arms around his waist and lifted Joker up then slammed him onto the floor on his back which the impact seemed to cause the wooden floor to break abit.

**"Bam! An excellent power bomb"**

**"Didn't we seen that move from a wrestling show one night?"**

**"Ah who gives a fuck bout that it's fake anyways, we got a live fight right here"**

**"Hmmm I suppose your rig- look out!"**

Before Deadpool could react Joker grabbed his leg and pull it back causing Wade to trip and fallen onto his back while Joker got up then on top of his with one knee pressing down onto Wade's stomach and using his left hand to hold an press down onto his chest making sure that he was pinned before Joker starts beating Wade's face with his right fist.

**"Get up will you, you can't let this clown get the best of you!"**

**"Yeah get up and kick his ass already!"**

Joker had continue holding Deadpool down and beating him up in the same position for over five minutes as any normal man would have been dead by now however Deadpool was still alive and struggling as best he could while Joker was getting angry as he continue to punch him harder," Why…won't…you…die!" Joker shouted as he raised his fist up to punch him once more until Wade quickly yank his arm to punch straight to Joker's chest with enough force to sent the clown off of him and flying backwards into the air till he landed on the guard rail walkway. Wade slowly got up to his feet again as he grabbed his own head and twist it hard to get the bones within his neck back in the right place before looking up, seeing that Joker was on the walkway Wade knelt down a little before making a large jump to leap onto the walkway that the clown was on without knowing that the cause of his jump make the wooden floor to break an weaken abit more, hearing a sudden thud next to him Joker looked to see Deadpool standing over him as the clown quickly got up to one knee with both of his hands up in a surrendering motion," wait wait can't we talk about this? gack!" Joker tried to plead but was suddenly choked out from his words when Deadpool grabbed him by the throat with his left hand while staring down at the clown.

"No more talking, you die now" Wade said as he grip his left hand around Jokers throat as he slowly raise his right arm back with a tight closed fist readying to finished the clown prince of crimes life until suddenly Deadpool tense in pain coming from his right arm as he looked back to see that it was shrinking down,_" what the fuck?!"_ Wade thought as he suddenly realized that his entire body was now starting to shrink down back to his normal self.

**"Wait what's happening? What's happening?!"**

**"Just as I thought I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, our healing factor it's curing us from the titan serum!"**

**"What?! oh that's fucking bullshit!"**

_"No shit!"_ Wade thought back as he was looking up at the Joker now as the clown was still in his titan form while Wade was back to his normal size self as his small human size hand was pressing up against Jokers throat,"….uh can we talk about this?" Deadpool asked until he was suddenly grabbed by Jokers massive hand and lifted up into the air infront of the news helicopters while making that insane laugh once more that Deadpool grew to hate.

"Oh dear seems that someone's power have went down the drain while I hover still have mine, now then before I rip you apart infront of live TV, piece by piece on every part of your body, any last words Deadpool?" Joker asked while tighten his grip around Wade. Before he said anything Wade notice a slight movement coming from down below on the floor behind Joker as he could see that Batman was up now and that he was holding what look like a big handgun with three barrels in his hand, or atleast that Wade thought was a gun, and was aiming at Jokers back.

"….as a matter of fact I do have one word to say…" Wade spoke and before Joker knew it he suddenly felt three sharp objects go into his back that caused him to let Deadpool go then suddenly felt something was pulling him back as he looked back to see that Batman was holding three cable ropes in his hands that was attach to the hooks that were attach onto Jokers back. As Joker struggled to keep his balance and trying not to fallen backwards he felt someone tap onto his chest that caused him to turn his head forward only to get an upper cut punch from Deadpool," Shoryuken!"" Wade shouted during the punch as Joker was force to fallen over the guard rail and crash into the weaken floor that collapse and landed on a electrical generator that send a thousand bolts of electricity through Jokers body that caused him to make mix shuddering and laughing sounds of pain till he used what will an strength he had left to climb himself out from the hole only to end up getting punch by Batman with his glove covered in explosive gel that exploded upon impact that send Joker sliding onto the floor and stopped as he was unconscious now.

**"Oh ho yeah that was awesome!"**

**"Not what I expected of how it ends but yes that was pretty awesome"**

The news helicopters continue to fly over the roof to film the scene till one of the camera's was suddenly yank to the side as Deadpool held it infront of him as the camera crew were too shock and trying to figure out how he got in while Wade started speaking," and that ladies and gentlemen is how Deadpool has defeated The Joker, with the small tiny assistance from Batman, goodnight everybody!" Wade shouted to the camera before tossing it out the helicopter and suddenly disappeared from sight leaving the camera crew with more confusion of who he is.

Chapter end


	9. Epilogue

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Epilogue: A New Home

Commissioner Gordon was outside of Arkham North talking to his daughter over the phone about how the situation at the asylum was now under control by the Gotham Police Department when they came in a half hour later after the battle on the roof top as he hung up to end the conversation when he notice Batman walking over to him," sorry about your car being ruined, I can offer you a lift home if you wanted" Gordon offered but the Dark Knight only shook his head.

"Thanks Jim but that won't be necessary, you couldn't find Deadpool anywhere?" Batman asked as the Commissioner only shook his head before speaking.

"I've sent my men to search the entire island but there was no trace of him anywhere, must of slipped away right after you dealt with Joker but I have the entire department to be on the lookout for him" James Gordon told him as Deadpool had manage to escape before the entire GPD had arrived.

"Don't worry Gordon I'll find him, from what I can tell he's just another madman and it wouldn't be long until he shows himself" Batman said as he calmly grabbed his hand that he used to spray the explosive gel on when he punched Joker as he felt a slight pain from it.

Even though Batman tried to hide it Gordon can see through that he was in rough shape after what the Dark Knight has been through," why don't you go get some rest, you've certainly earned it" he told Batman till a police radio from a car went off that caught Gordon's attention as it was broadcasting about the bank being robbed by Two-Face.

While Gordon was turned away Batman let out a small smile that no one would see," have a good night Jim" he said before using his good arm to pull out his grapple and fired a line at the Batwing that was flying over their heads and when James turned back around Batman was gone and he only caught glimpse of seeing the Batwing flying towards Gotham city.

Within a Ally somewhere in Gotham

_Fifteen minutes after broadcasting_

Three vehicles were parked deep within the ally, two cars and one van, as a group of thugs wearing ski-masks step out of the vehicles along with Harvey Dent aka Two-Face stepping out from the passenger side of the van.

"Alright let's not waste anymore time, get those bags inside the trunks and blow the van up" Two-Face ordered as two of the thugs went to the backdoor of the van where the money was held, however when they open the doors they froze from shock.

"Uh…boss you might wanna see this" one of the thugs called out as Harvey walked over towards them with a pissed off look on his normal undamaged side face.

"This had better be a good reason why….what?!" Harvey yelled as the back of the van was empty before he grabbed the nearest thug by the collar," where…where did all the money go?!" he yelled at the scared thug.

"I…I don't know boss, maybe it just…disappeared?" The thug suggested until he was punched in the face hard by Two-Face as he was knocked to the ground.

"That was two million dollars we've robbed, two million! It just doesn't disappeared" he would said before turning back the van as Two-Face finally notice that there was a small paper at the center as he reach forward and grabbed the small sheet as he brought it up and turned it over as it read "I.O.U" on it along with a cartoon picture of Deadpools masked face that gave out a wink at Two-Face before he crumble it into his hand in anger as he turned to his thugs," alright listen up and pass this to the boys I want eyes and ears on the streets, find me anyone that would lead to this clown that stole my money and get it back" he told them as another of his thugs spoke up.

"No problem boss but out of curiosity…what should we do when we find the guy?" he asked only to suddenly tense in fear when he saw that Harvey reach his hand into his suit thinking that he was gonna pull a gun out but was abit relief when he saw it was not as.

Harvey had pulled out his signature two headed coin out with one side that was only burned up as he looked at him men for a moment before placing his coin under his thump then flick it up to send the small coin flipping in mid air then catching it into his hand and slapped it on top of his other hand while still staring at his men. Slowly he would look down and remove his hand away to see that the coin had the burnt side facing up before looking back up," make sure that he never steals from me again..ever" Two-Face told them.

One month later

Wade was now sitting in a chair relaxing within an old rundown apartment building within Gotham as his entire home was redecorated the best it could to remind him of his old apartment back in his dimension," ah this is more like it, it may not be the same but it feels like home again" Wade said as he took the remote out and point it at the old television infront of him," click" he said as while pressing the button as the TV screen came on showing re-runs of Quincy Sharp winning the complain election as mayor.

**"Hmm the smell might take a little time and that were missing a pet dog but it's pretty close enough"**

**"And it came at a good price too thanks to the money we borrowed, it's like home while away from home"**

"Yeah and it's easy to find as well, the next of the street we live in is called Crime Ally, should be easy enough to find being that it's famous, something to do with some billionaire dude parents being killed or something'" Wade said to his inner voices.

**"Though not a lot of people in this building though"**

"Yeah I heard that this whole part of the city is being shut down but I already paid too much good money to let this go to waste" Wade said.

**"Any idea why it's being shut down?"**

"Something about construction to make the neighborhood look better, I don't know I wasn't really paying attention" Wade answered while still watching TV," besides after that crazy place last month I could use a little vacation" Wade added.

**"Speaking of that we say that we were gonna kill that clown, why is that?"**

**"An interesting question that I've been wondering myself, why?"**

"Yeah I know that I was suppose to kill that asshole but he's my meal ticket to finding Harley after she disappeared, I'm betting she'll come back working for him then we can swoop her off her feet, have her fall madly in love with us again, then kill the asshole" Wade explained his plan.

**"Oh I like that one, using him as bait to find the hot big breast woman"**

**"Though it's likely that we would have to burst her out of prison first when we find her, and after that they would try putting us in prison as well….but with a woman like her it's worth the risk"**

"Yeah right putting me in prison like that's ever gonna happen" Wade said as he raised his hand up with the remote he was holding as he change the channel on the TV. Outside of Deadpools apartment on the roof top there was a large sign that read **_"Coming Soon: Arkham City"_**.

End

**Authors Notes**

**Well everyone that's the end of this story and that I hope you enjoyed it, I've been playing some of the other games and coming up with idea's but I think that this one would be one of my finest work yet…well to me that is what I think but from the reviews I read I can tell you all are looking forward to a sequel of this and for those of you are wondering what's gonna happen next well you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Later folks, DDK out.**


End file.
